The invention relates to a process for purifying the flue gas from steam generating power plant, wherein the waste heat produced therein is removed by means of a circulating water system.
During the combustion of coal or other fuels in power plants, flue gases are formed which are contaminated with many harmful components such as dust, soot, sulfur dioxide, fluorine compounds, nitrogen oxides, etc. These flue gases can cause considerable pollution if released into the atmosphere without being purified. In order to control pollution of the atmosphere, flue gases are conventionally subjected to a wet purification system comprising a washing zone wherein a water washing agent is used prior to their release into the atmosphere. This type of system requires large capital investments because of the required water circuits, washing zone equipment, and all secondary assemblies such as pumps, valves, etc.